The present invention relates to a new and distinctive celery (Apium graveolens var. dulce) variety, designated TBG 30. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis, definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possesses the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include improved flavor, increased stalk size and weight, higher seed yield, improved color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
All cultivated forms of celery belong to the species Apium graveolens var. dulce that is grown for its edible stalk. As a crop, celery is grown commercially wherever environmental conditions permit the production of an economically viable yield. In the United States, the principal growing regions are California, Florida, Arizona and Michigan. Fresh celery is available in the United States year-round, although the greatest supply is from November through January. For planting purposes, the celery season is typically divided into two seasons: summer and winter, with Florida and the southern California areas harvesting from November to July, and Michigan and northern California harvesting from July to October. Celery is consumed as fresh, raw product and as a cooked vegetable.
Celery is a cool-season biennial that grows best from 60° F. to 65° F. (16° C. to 18° C.), but will tolerate temperatures from 45° F. to 75° F. (7° C. to 24° C.). Freezing damages mature celery by splitting the petioles or causing the skin to peel, making the stalks unmarketable. This can be a problem for crops planted in the winter regions; however, celery can tolerate minor freezes early in the season.
The two main growing regions for celery in California are located along the Pacific Ocean: the central coast or summer production area (Monterey, San Benito, Santa Cruz and San Luis Obispo Counties) and the south coast or winter production area (Ventura and Santa Barbara Counties). A minor region (winter) is located in the southern deserts (Riverside and Imperial Counties).
In the south coast, celery is transplanted from early August to April for harvest from November to mid-July; in the Santa Maria area, celery is transplanted from January to August for harvest from April through December. In the central coast, fields are transplanted from March to September for harvest from late June to late December. In the southern deserts, fields are transplanted in late August for harvest in January.
Commonly used celery varieties for coastal production include Tall Utah 52-75, Conquistador and Sonora. Some shippers use their own proprietary varieties. Celery seed is very small and difficult to germinate. All commercial celery is planted as greenhouse-grown transplants. Celery grown from transplants is more uniform than from seed and takes less time to grow the crop in the field. Transplanted celery is traditionally placed in double rows on 40-inch (100-cm) beds with plants spaced between 6.0 and 7.0 inches apart.
Celery requires a relatively long and cool growing season (The physiology of vegetable crops by Pressman, CAB Intl., New York, 1997). Earlier transplanting results in a longer growing season, increased yields, and better prices. However, celery scheduled for Spring harvest often involves production in the coolest weather conditions of Winter, a period during which vernalization can occur. If adequate vernalization occurs for the variety, bolting may be initiated. Bolting is the premature rapid elongation of the main celery stem into a floral axis (i.e., during the first year for this normally biennial species). Bolting slows growth as the plant approaches marketable size and leaves a stalk with no commercial value. Different varieties have different vernalization requirements, but in the presence of bolting, the length of the seed stem can be used as a means of measuring bolting tolerance that exists in each different variety. The most susceptible varieties reach their vernalization requirement earlier and have time to develop the longest seed stems, while the moderately tolerant varieties take longer to reach their vernalization requirement and have less time to develop a seed stem which would therefore be shorter. Under normal production conditions, the most tolerant varieties may not achieve their vernalization requirement and therefore not produce a measurable seed stem.
The coldest months when celery is grown in the United States are December, January and February. If celery is going to reach its vernalization requirements to cause bolting, it is generally younger celery that is exposed to this cold weather window. This celery generally matures in the months of April and May which constitutes what the celery industry calls the bolting or seeder window. The bolting or seeder window is a period where seed stems are generally going to impact the quality of the marketable celery and this is most consistently experienced in celery grown in the Southern California region. The presence of seed stems in celery can be considered a major marketable defect as set forth in the USDA grade standards. If the seed stem is longer than twice the diameter of the celery stalk or eight inches, the celery no longer meets the standards of US Grade #1. If the seed stem is longer than three times the diameter of the celery stalk, the celery is no longer marketable as US Grade #2 (United States Standards for Grades of Celery, United States Department of Agriculture, reprinted January 1997).
Celery is an allogamous biennial crop. The celery genome consists of 11 chromosomes. Its high degree of out-crossing is accomplished by insects and wind pollination. Pollinators of celery flowers include a large number of wasp, bee and fly species. Celery is subject to inbreeding depression, which appears to be dependent upon the genetic background as some lines are able to withstand selfing for three or four generations.
Celery flowers are protandrous, with pollen being released 3-6 days before stigma receptivity. At the time of stigma receptivity the stamens will have fallen and the two stigmata unfolded in an upright position. The degree of protandry varies, which makes it difficult to perform reliable hybridization, due to the possibility of accidental selfing.
Celery flowers are very small, which significantly hinders easy removal of individual anthers. Furthermore, different developmental stages of the flowers in umbels make it difficult to avoid uncontrolled pollinations. The standard hybridization technique in celery consists of selecting flower buds of the same size and eliminating the older and younger flowers. Then, the umbellets are covered with glycine paper bags for a 5-10 day period, during which the stigmas become receptive. At the time the flowers are receptive, available pollen or umbellets shedding pollen from selected male parents are rubbed on to the stigmas of the female parent.
Celery plants require a period of vernalization while in the vegetative phase in order to induce seed stalk development. A period of 6-10 weeks at 5° C. to 8° C. when the plants are greater than 4 weeks old is usually adequate. Due to a wide range of responses to the cold treatment, it is often difficult to synchronize crossing, since plants will flower at different times. However, pollen can be stored for 6-8 months at −10° C. in the presence of silica gel or calcium chloride with a viability decline of only 20-40%, thus providing flexibility to perform crosses over a longer time.
For selfing, the plant or selected umbels are caged in cloth bags. These are shaken several times during the day to promote pollen release. Houseflies (Musca domestica) can also be introduced weekly into the bags to perform pollinations.
Celery in general is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of celery plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding celery cultivars that are agronomically sound to maximize the amount of yield produced on the land. To accomplish this goal, the celery breeder must select and develop celery plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.